


Sweet Nothings

by korolevax



Series: Stucky One-Shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/korolevax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve begs Bucky to whisper dirty Russian secrets into Steve's ear, though Natasha claims that foreign dirty talk was really a corny proposal...</p><p>Translations (in chronological order) of Bucky's Russian are at the bottom :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

_humour + fluff_  
╰ ★ ╮

Soft hums reverberated out from Steve's chest as he leaned over the kitchen counter, impatiently waiting for the coffee to brew. He rubbed his face tiredly and deeply inhaled. Just the invigorating smell woke him up a bit more.

He grabbed an empty cup, tossing it around in his hands out of boredom as he walked around. The view from Stark Tower was a lot more impressive than he wanted to admit. The floor to ceiling windows didn't help either.

Everyone had stayed the night at Tony's place, and they were seeming to do that a lot often. There was always work to do, and Steve couldn't bother going home to his sub-par apartment in the city when there was coffee and a view right here.

There were a few loud footsteps behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Steve gave Bucky a weary smile as his best friend walked into the kitchen. "Morning." The blonde said calmly, leaning against the counter.

Bucky smiled, equally as lazy and just as serenely, as he reached past Cap to grab a mug of his own. Steve leaned to the side, ready for Bucky to give him a kiss on the cheek or something subtle like that before he drew away. Instead, he just murmured, "Dobroy utro."

Steve's face flushed a bit. He looked down, twirling the cup around in his hands. "I hope that means something nice." He murmured, reaching for a loaf of bread.

A few locks of hair fell over Bucky's face as he chuckled. "If I wanted to insult you, I'd make sure you would understand." He threw a shady wink.

The blonde couldn't help but smile. He suppressed it as well as he could--which was barely at all-and pulled a few slices from the bag. He slipped them in the toaster before checking the coffee again.

Bucky smiled and pushed himself up, so he was sitting on the counter. He rocked back and forth impatiently and waiting for Steve to make them both food after some silent communication that said so. They had a way with each other like that.

Everything was oddly still for a moment. There was just a simple whir from the coffee machine as it started brewing. James could no longer take the silence and stretched out his hand, grabbing Steve by the collar of his shirt.

Cap's face reddened, a smirk growing over his features as his partner dragged him closer. He stopped shuffling his feet over the floor once he was situated between Bucky's legs. Normally, James would have had enough sass in him in the morning to try and top. But he didn't mind as Steve pressed his forehead to the other man's, his breath shallow.

"Say something else in Russian." Steve asked quietly. It came out as more of a demand as he gently squeezed the tops of Bucky's thighs.

" _Zachem_?" Bucky replied. He grinned smugly as Steve's blue eyes widened. He chuckled and looked up into them as he repeated in English, "Why?"

Steve sucked in a deep breath, his eyes lazily hanging down to avoid Bucky's intimate stare. "I just like the way it sounds."

Bucky already was about to spew off the entire Russian dictionary, but Steve kept muttering things in a fluster. "I just," he dipped his head down in the crook of James's neck and kissed softly, "I think it's sexy."

Deep breaths shakily escaped from Bucky's lips. His skin tingled softly as Steve kissed him, his legs wrapping around Steve's waist. " _Ochen seksual'no_..?"

Steve got the hint and nodded his head. "Say something sexy." He groaned deeply, his teeth scraping over Bucky's neck. "I know you're good at being dirty."

Bucky pressed his lips together and grit his teeth at the comment. He just sighed, his legs rubbing against Steve's. " _Tee krasiviy_."

Steve groaned in satisfaction. He gave Bucky another deep kiss on the shallow divot of his neck and shoulder. Those touches were like his reward. He didn't mind the special treatment. " _Ty moya vese_."

Grabbing his hips, Steve dug his hands against Bucky's sides. He squirmed under Steve's touch, craning his head to the side as he was showered with affection. Cap's lips claimed a piece of Bucky's skin as his own, leaving a purple mark in his wake.

" _Mne nuzhna tvoya lyubov_." Bucky purred happily. His body shuddered in pleasure as Steve sucked at his skin.

He couldn't help it anymore; James laid his hands against Steve's chest and pressed on him roughly. He was too stubborn to movie, but eventually Bucky gained the upper-hand and leaned forward. He pushed Steve away from him, diving his face into Cap's neck instead.

Bucky breathed heavily, his mouth hungrily roaming over the other man's neck. " _Moy_..." His teeth grabbed at the edge of his collar, moving it down to kiss further onto his chest. "... _luschiy drug_."

Steve's breathing hitched, his frantically beating heart causing his chest to rise and fall much more sporadically than he wanted to show. He just moaned softly, tilting his head back and letting Bucky kiss his throat.

" _Moy_..." Bucky panted out foreign sweet nothings in between kisses. " _ideal'nye_."

Bucky's hands ran down Steve's chest, clawing desperately at the thin covering of a shirt clad over his torso. His hands gripped it tightly, tugging it in his fists. " _Ya tvoy navsegda_."

Steve closed his eyes, his body rocking into Bucky's. He let his head loll forward and nuzzle against Bucky's mess of long hair, taking in his smell as he kept murmuring under his breath.

" _Ya lyublyu tebya_..." Bucky panted. The more he spoke, the more Steve became uncontrollably excitedly. He moaned deeper, listening to his best friend's voice. "... _tak sil'no_."

"Bucky," Steve whispered. He grabbed onto his best friend's thighs, pulling them closer to each other.

" _Vyti za menya zamuzh_." Bucky nipped at Steve's neck before tilting his head back to look at him. He looked up at those blue eyes, his chest fluttering. " _Prosto vyti za menya zamuzh_."

Steve also melted. He was silent for a moment, debating on whether or not it would be worth it to tear into him in the middle of Tony's home. He could barely think about it, his hands possessively holding onto James for dear life.

He pushed his body forward, pressing his lips to Bucky's eagerly. Their mouths connected, giving each other sloppy and rushed kisses. His entire body was humming happily and craving more for the most purely selfish reasons.

"Is it safe to get some coffee or is that Steve's property, too?" An unusually calm voice piped up behind them.

Natasha had her signature side smirk, though her lips were pressed together to try and not embarrass any of them further. Steve's face reddened darker than his swollen lips as Bucky pushed him away and slid onto his feet again.

"Coffee isn't done yet." Cap murmured, smoothing down the wrinkles of his shirt.

Natasha nodded, slowly walking forward and grabbing a mug. She pulled the coffee pot from the machine and shrugged. "I think it's been done for a little while." She said quietly, pouring the lukewarm coffee into her cup.

Bucky huffed slightly. He ran his fingers through his hair, calming it down as best he could. Nat placed the coffee pot back on the warmer. "Steve's right, you do have a way with your words, Buck."

James's teeth grinded together. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed to be caught or frustrated that he couldn't continue. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Thank you, hun." He muttered, sarcasm seeping into his words.

Natasha bowed her head in a sweet nod. "But the kitchen isn't exactly my choice of venue for you asking him to marry you." She sighed, clicking her tongue as she turned away. "Cute proposal, though."

Steve's eyes widened, and he turned his gaze back and forth from his best friend to his team mate and back again. He bit the side of his cheek to keep from laughing at Bucky's enraged expression.

" _Schas po ebalu poluchish_ ," Bucky seethed under his breath, " _suka, blyad_."

Cap leaned against the counter, crossing his arms cockily. "I have to agree. I love food, but the kitchen is a pretty lame--"

Bucky growled, grabbing Steve's collar and pulling their faces closer together. His lips moved against the other man's as he spoke before jamming their lips together and roughly kissing him. "Shut up, punk."

╰ ★ ╮

 **Translations** :  
" _Dobroy utro_ " = "good morning"  
" _Zachem_?" = "Why?"  
" _Ochen seksual'no_..?" = "Just sexy..?"  
" _Tee krasiviy_ " = "You're beautiful"  
" _Ty moya vese_ " = "You're my love (or 'champion')"  
" _Mne nuzhna tvoya lyubov_ " = "I need your love"  
" _Moy luchsiy drug_ " = "My best friend." ('friend' in Russian is 'drug.' I found that so cute lol)  
" _Moy ideal'nye_ " = "My perfect."  
" _Ya tvoy navsegda_ " = I'm yours forever."  
" _Ya lyublyu tebya...tak sil'no_ " = "I love you...so much"  
" _Vyti za menya zamuzh. Prosto vyti za menya zamuzh_ " = "Marry me. Just marry me."  
" _Schas po ebalu poluchish, suka, blyad_ " = (a swear in which I shall not say lmao. it's pretty bad but bucky's always been a potty mouth ;))

**Author's Note:**

> a.) i do speak russian and b.) i am self taught and still a newb though so if anyone does speak russian or tried to translate this and it's a bit wrong then i apologize in advance :D thank you for reading! i hope you enjoy. Inspired by a tumblr prompt by im-castiel-with-a-shotgun.


End file.
